A Pharaoh's Pain
by CrimsonZero
Summary: AU - A story woven from love, regret, revenge, anger, sadness, happiness, and hidden secrets. This is the chronicle of the last Egyptian Pharaoh and the burden he had to bear for the last 3000 years. Complete summary inside.
1. The Crimson Eyed King & the White Dragon

**A PHARAOH'S PAIN**

_Foreword_: I know, I know. Another story, Zero? After being practically dead for two months? _And_ having another story in the works, as well? I know, and I'm sorry. That other story is going to be on hiatus for now. In the meantime, hopefully this will milk the creative juices from my brain. This is an extremely AU story and the characters will be a bit out of canon, though I will try my hardest to keep them as in-character as I can. It will involve the Millennium Items but their wielders will be totally different than in the anime and manga. There will be romance but it is not a central theme to this tale. Speaking of romance, all my characters are heterosexual (and, if you are familiar with my words, you should know the main pairing here). Not that I have anything against homosexuals (my best friend happens to be gay) but I prefer to write only heterosexual pairings. So if you're looking for male/male couples, then this isn't for you. However, there will be action, some humor, drama, angst, and more! Please, enjoy.

_Summary:_ This is an alternate spin on the tale of the Millennium Items. A story woven from love, regret, revenge, anger, sadness, happiness, and hidden secrets. This is the chronicle of the last Egyptian Pharaoh and the burden he had to bear for the last 3000 years. Based loosely off of "The Record of a Fallen Vampire," by Kyo Shirodaira.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own "The Record of a Fallen Vampire."

* * *

_**The Crimson-Eyed King and the White Dragon

* * *

**_Atop his balcony, a young man stood, glaring at the glowing moon. Adorned in the royal cloth that once proudly spoke of his title, he bore only hatred for the kingdom he was supposed to lead and protect.

"What farce," he whispered, clutching the golden pendant he wore around his neck. The Millennium Puzzle, at it was called, was his birthright and symbol of the Pharaoh. It hung from his neck as an inverted pyramid, the Eye of Horus engraved on its front. Never would he have thought he would have to use its powers against his own people.

"Pharaoh," a hoarse, bitter voice called to him. The young man need not turn around to know that the person who had called him was dying. He had heard the blood gurgle in his throat as he spoke his former title.

"You have… no hope left," he wheezed. "You will… fall…" At this, said Pharaoh turned around and faced the bloodshed he had caused. Broken bodies piled around what used to be his royal chambers, blood of the fallen soaked his carpet. What was once his haven now served as a horrifying nightmare of a massacre. The ex-king's crimson eyes laid upon the soldier who was addressing him.

"Doesn't matter… how strong you are," he continued. "The ones… with the powers of the Shadows… the people _you_ betrayed… are after you. They have the strength to _fight_…" Red eyes narrowed dangerously as he clutched his Millennium Puzzle harder.

"And even… if you killed them…" he laughed, with no regard to how the former Pharaoh's Shadow magic crackled around him, "there's still… the White Dragon…! You will… be pursued to the… end of time!" Lightning streaks of Shadow magic quickly engulfed the doomed soldier, destroying him from the inside out. And yet, in the midst of his organs slowly melting, he was still able to shout, "You will… never see… the corrosive moon again!" At that moment, his heart had completely liquefied, finally silencing the man.

Turning his back away from the carnage, former Pharaoh Atemu once again glanced at the moon. "I will get her back," he declared to the night sky, fists clenched in sheer determination. "No matter who tries to stop me, no matter how long it takes." Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out a necklace slightly smaller than his Millennium Puzzle It was a beautiful sapphire blue gemstone shaped like a crescent moon. "No matter what I have to sacrifice," he whispered, as images of soft blue eyes flitted through his mind, "I will see my Queen Mana again!"

* * *

_And time did pass…

* * *

_

It was a be_a_utiful night, the moon illuminating the still ocean waters. The sand was a pearl white color, disrupted only by the scattered glittering seashells. In the distance, tall trees lined the horizon, green leaves slightly swaying in the cool breeze. The ocean waves rhythmically crashing against the shore was nearly therapeutic.

"I will destroy you, Pharaoh!" Atemu faced his opponent, a tall graceful man with piercing blue eyes, almost as fierce as his own ruby ones. Unkempt brown hair danced in the wind. "To me, swords!"

"Your arrogance has not changed over the years, I'm surprised your twin swords can handle an ego the size of yours," Atemu nonchalantly remarked.

"I'm surprised you can still manage to evade us with that unruly hairstyle of yours," he sneered.

Atemu frowned, albeit slightly. His hair stood up in sharp spikes, giving his head the appearance of a cartoon caricatured sun, though this was not his most unusual feature. His hair was jet black, but the tips of the spikes were a deep red, while golden bangs framed his face.

"Enough talk!" Atemu's thoughts were interrupted, as a pair of swords swung towards him. Effortlessly, he parried both attacks, sending a burst of Shadow magic towards his foe. Just as effortlessly, it was deflected with no damage to his enemy's weapons.

"Swords that can withstand my Shadow magic?" Atemu raised an eyebrow. "When did you obtain those, Seto Kaiba?"

"Did you think the 200 year break I gave you was spent idling about?" Kaiba smirked. "These swords will not break so easily, even to your magic, Atemu!"

"My skills still vastly surpass yours, Kaiba," he replied. "You can improve your weapons all you like. You will never defeat me."

"SILENCE!" Kaiba yelled, streaking towards him, swords poised to kill. "I have trained for nearly 1000 years, just to defeat you! That time was not in vain!" His swords clanged against Atemu's and it was then that Atemu noticed something strange.

"Shadow magic?!" He leaped away, narrowing his eyes. _It's pretty strong, as well. But how?_, he thought._ Unless…_

"You caught me," Kaiba smugly replied. "I obtained this during my travels." With a flourish, he brandished the Millennium Rod. "I admit, it took me a few hundred years to fully wield its power but with the help of our _leader_," he smirked as he saw Atemu cringe, "I was able to properly control the magic."

"Your ego never ceases to amaze me, Kaiba," Atemu commented. _I guess that was how he managed to live this long. I assumed it was _her _Shadow powers assisting him but it seems that she also has some tricks up her sleeve._

"Kaiba, I became Pharaoh when I was only 50 years old. By the time I was 200, I was feared by all." Atemu parried another attack and used the opening to deliver a powerful kick, knocking Kaiba aside. "Do you think I can be defeated so easily?" This time, Atemu ran towards Kaiba, hand outstretched, Shadow magic flowing from his fingers. Kaiba saw this and smirked.

"What of it? I can counter your pathetic parlor tricks!" The icy blue eyed swordsman powered up his twin swords with his own Shadow magic. He released them and with a mighty cry, sent them blazing towards his enemy. "Pierce him, my swords!" But Atemu was far too quick and far too clever for the young Kaiba, as he nimbly dodged both blades.

"Futile," he sighed, darting towards Kaiba once more.

"Today is your end! Swords," he commanded, "turn around and carve his--"

"That won't work, Kaiba." Crimson eyes locked with ocean blue ones for a split second before Atemu pivoted so that he was behind Kaiba. Suddenly, a powerful burst of Shadow magic burst through his body. His own twin swords then pierced him, one through his abdomen and the other through his right shoulder.

"C-curse you," he spat, blood flowing from his mouth. Focusing on his Shadow powers within, he broke free of Atemu's attack and sped away into the surrounding forest, swords and all.

Sighing, the victor dissipated his own sword into the Shadows. "That man always manages to survive." He walked along the beach, listening to the waves and the faint call of seagulls, blond bangs tickling his face as the ocean breeze blew through them.

_Kaiba and the others are getting stronger_, he pondered._ The sudden appearance of a Millennium Item is alarming as well. And then there's the White Dragon. How long will I be able to stop her?_ Atemu then halted at the sight of a lone figure. Upon closer inspection, he saw that this person was female, with long silvery blue flowing hair. She was slender, young, a mere slip of a girl, really. She seemed harmless enough, sporting a simple white denim jacket covering a pink top, blue jeans, and black sneakers. More intrigued than suspicious, he strode over to her.

"Got a light?" she asked as he approached.

"A light?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Noting the cigarette she held, he understood. "No…"

"Ah, well…" Dejected, she fumbled in her pockets for her lighter. He caught sight of a silver dragon insignia as she lit her cigarette. "I'm almost out of oil," she said, catching his curious gaze. "There's nowhere around to get more so I thought I'd try to save it." Atemu nodded in response. He watched her as she took a puff and blew the smoke in front of her. She couldn't have been older than 20.

_First I face Kaiba and now this girl shows up_, he thought. _This cannot be a mere coincidence._

"What brings you here?" she inquired, interrupting his thoughts.

"I might ask you the same," he retorted.

"Business," she said simply. "There's a big island about three kilometers out to sea. Rumor has it that a powerful ancient Egyptian queen has been sealed away there." Silver blue hair caressed his skin, almost taunting him. He raised his eyebrows at her, willing her to continue.

"Apparently," she obliged him, "the queen's magic went out of control and she almost annihilated the world. So the people rebelled, attempting to kill her but she was far too strong. They sealed her away instead." Unbidden memories of that horrid night flashed through his mind. Inwardly, he cringed but he kept his outer appearances under control. Still, silence seemed to be the best response.

"And they say that when the people have the power to kill her, the seal will break and they can finish her off." She took another puff of her cigarette and narrowed her blue eyes -- just like _her_ -- at him. "But there are over a thousand places all over the world where the queen is supposed to be sealed. Her king, the Pharaoh, is trying to find her before she is destroyed."

Another puff and cobalt met with ruby once more. Atemu had a horrible feeling about this girl. Perhaps she was not a mere slip of a girl as he thought.

"Actually," she continued, shrugging off the increasing tension, "there were at least a thousand seals made to fool the king and keep him away from her. It has long been forgotten where the real one is. The king is breaking the seals, one by one, endlessly searching for her even though she'll try to destroy the world again." Swiftly, she tied her hair into a neat ponytail and began taking off her jacket. At this point, Atemu had no doubt on the identity of his companion.

"Almost three thousand years have passed and still the queen is sealed. Still, the king searches for her, fighting anyone that would kill him and his queen." Discarding her jacket to the sand dunes, she boldly faced him. "Aren't you getting tired, Pharaoh Atemu? Allow me to ease your pain!"

"So you're the new White Dragon?" he fiercely stated.

"Did I not introduce myself?" she took another puff of her cigarette and grinned. "I'm the 149th White Dragon, Kisara Hayakawa. Mortal enemy of you and the queen."

* * *

_Afterword_: See? Kisara is already extremely out of character. I apologize for making her seem so… aggressive. Oh, and smoking is bad, kids. Don't do it. Next chapter will be up in 3-5 days. Do you think this is something I should continue doing? Or is it too close for comfort to the original plot? Constructive criticism only. Thank you.


	2. Blue Eyed Revenge

**A PHARAOH'S PAIN**

_Foreword:_ Thank you for taking the time to read and review. This chapter is intense. It reveals a little backstory of some of the characters, mainly focusing on Kaiba and Kisara. Again, apologies for the characters being OOC. I do hope that you gain a little insight on each character mentioned. Thanks, again all.

_Summary:_ This is an alternate spin on the tale of the Millennium Items. A story woven from love, regret, revenge, anger, sadness, happiness, and hidden secrets. This is the chronicle of the last Egyptian Pharaoh and the burden he had to bear for the last 3000 years. Based loosely off of "The Record of a Fallen Vampire," by Kyo Shirodaira.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own "The Record of a Fallen Vampire."

* * *

_**Blue-Eyed Revenge

* * *

**_"I'm the 149th White Dragon, Kisara Hayakawa. Mortal enemy of you and the queen." The White Dragon crouched in a fighting stance. Atemu stood still, Shadow magic at the ready.

"Have you checked the seal on the island yet?" she smirked. "Apparently, it requires very powerful magic to break. Aside from Seto, you've beaten the crap out of all your other opponents. They can't stop you."

"Oh?" Atemu retorted. "Then I should beat you now and destroy the seal as well."

"Yeah, yeah," Kisara scoffed. "I've been forced into this stupid fight against my will. So do me a favor and die quietly?"

"NEVER!" Hand outstretched, he shot forth a powerful burst of Shadow magic towards his foe. Kisara grinned and, with a mere flick of her wrist and a toss of her cigarette, the attack was negated. Her cobalt eyes mocked him as his magic fizzled out.

"You didn't forget did you?" Kisara taunted, catching her cigarette and crossing her arms in front of her. "I can negate your Shadow magic with the White Dragon's arms." Her own powers increased, a showcase of her abilities. Still, the Pharaoh did not yield, for he, too, activated more of his Shadow magic.

_She negated my attack almost completely_, he glared at the offending glowing marks of the Dragon on her arms. _I caused a bit of damage to the White Dragon before her, but…_

"What's wrong, ex-Pharaoh?" she leered, relighting her cigarette and taking another puff. "I'm not as weak as my predecessor, am I?"

"Don't get cocky," he growled. "Only those arms are immune to my magic. The rest of you may have strong Spirit power but you're only human. All I have to do is get my magic past your arms!"

"Can you?" Like lighting, she streaked towards her opponent. Once she got within close proximity to him, she jabbed her arm out to strike him with her Spirit power but Atemu, anticipating this, emitted a burst of Shadow magic. Quickly, she defended herself, crossing her arms over her torso. Swiftly, Kisara summoned forth a bright orb and flung it towards Atemu. Nimbly, he dodged it but she was right where she knew he would move to and kicked him hard across his abdomen, sending him skidding across the sand.

_She's fast…!_ Atemu rapidly righted himself only to be met by another burst of her Spirit power. Again, he managed to dodge it but it was far too close for comfort. Again, she rushed towards him, arms poised and flowing with her Spirit power. Just as Kisara was about to hit him, he pivoted around, putting himself behind her and shot a bolt of Shadow magic. However, she was much too fast and barely negated it. They stood a fair distance apart, neither willing to surrender.

_The White Dragon's power is far stronger than I expected_, Atemu thought, as he looked at Kisara, who did not appear to have broken a sweat. _I'm in trouble at this rate. Who knew that someone so frail-looking can be so dangerous? So much like _her…

"The White Dragon grows stronger with each generation," Kisara declared, more to herself than him. Truth be told, she was a bit frazzled. Even with the ability to negate his magic attacks, she could barely keep up with him! But this was no time to be daunted. She had a duty to perform, after all. "And with my generation, I have matched you!" Concentrating her Spirit powers to her arms, she sped towards her mortal foe, the wings of the Dragon guiding her…

But the Pharaoh had other plans, focusing his Shadow magic to the sand around them, creating a small sandstorm. He rushed towards her, sand blazing in his tracks. Taking no notice of what she saw as a cheap trick, she attacked and drew blood. And yet, still he moved, taking refuge in the scattering sand, away into the night.

"Oh, no…!" But it was too late to realize her error, as he had already fled, leaving behind a severed left arm. "Damn!" As the sand cleared, she saw him, a flying speck in the night sky. She had been too eager for victory, too quick to assume she was an even match for the king. "No need to rush," she reassured herself. She would not make the same arrogant mistake again. "I can wait for him at the island…" Picking up the abandoned limb, she noticed the familiar stature of a disgruntled Seto Kaiba in the distance.

"I was all nice and let you fight him one on one," she sighed, as he approached. "And look at you." Inwardly, she was relieved to see him relatively unharmed. "You alright?"

"Nothing I can't handle," he muttered. "The Pharaoh?"

"He left this," she held up Atemu's arm, "and ran. Not one to hesitate, is he? He won't grow that back in a hurry."

"He's badly hurt," he stated. "We should take advantage of the situation."

"Are you sure you're alright?" she inquired, tossing the arm into the ocean.

"It'll heal before dawn. I can still fight."

"Good to know," she said, giving him one of her rare soft smiles. He could never tell her, but he loved that smile. It was the one that reached her eyes, giving her a gentle, almost vulnerable look. He watched her grow up far too fast, seen her build her defenses far too strong. She was almost impenetrable at times, hiding behind her smirks, grins, and forced laughter. He cherished the few instances where she showed her true self to him.

And he would only show his true self to her.

"We should reach the island before dawn, then," she collected her jacket and turned away from him, undoing her blue ponytail, allowing her hair to shimmer prettily in the moonlight. "We will wait for Atemu there."

* * *

_Somewhere on the island…

* * *

_

_Almost dawn_, the tri-colored haired King of Shadows struggled against the searing agony of his lost limb. Even after 3000 years of battle, he never could get used to the physical pain, Shadow magic or not. _Have to find somewhere out of the sun before I take any more damage._ He weaved his way through the forestry, looking for any kind of closed shelter. Wounds from the White Dragon did not heal easily; he required a safe haven to concentrate his powers on regenerating his left arm. Fortunately, he was able to stop the bleeding so he was not worried about Kisara and Kaiba tracking him.

A sudden rustle from nearby broke Atemu from his thoughts and shot out his arm to shoot a small amount of Shadow magic in its direction. Ever vigilant, he hid behind another tree and prepared to shoot another stream of magic when he heard a very soft, "Owww…" Deciding that whomever made that sound could not have been the White Dragon or her partner, he very slowly walked towards its source. What he saw surprised him, for the person was a close replica of him. He was of a smaller stature, looked to be about 15 or 16 years of age. His hair shared the same characteristics, spiky, but instead of red adorning the tips, it was a dark purple color. The same blond bangs framed his face. The boy's eyes were rounder, exuding more of an innocence and purity. Instead of deep, blood red pupils, they were a light amethyst color.

"Me and my clumsy feet," the boy muttered. "Hi, there! That was magic, right? Can you use Shadow magic, too?"

Atemu was stunned. _Why does this boy know about Shadow magic? Why is he out this deep in the woods?_ "Can I… too…?" was all the Pharaoh could manage to say.

"Oh my gosh!" the boy exclaimed, taking notice of his severed arm. "Can you grow it back? What happened? Oh, you must not have much magic ability. Did the civilians of the next town do this? Don't worry! I may not look like much, but I can use Shadow magic! You're safe with me!" And he gave such a wide, reassuring grin that Atemu almost believed him.

_I suppose he's just lost. Nothing to do with the White Dragon._ "It.. doesn't hurt," he reassured him. "It really doesn't. Please, don't concern-"

"Your blood is thin, isn't it?" he cut in. "You don't like the sun, right?" He pulled him deeper in the woods. "You can stay with me!"

"I really shouldn't go into town," he protested, pulling away.

"I don't stay in town," he replied, grinning at him. "Here, look." He guided him inside a small cave opening. It was a very simple setup. There was a small fire pit in the center, a sleeping bag that was rolled out, and a duffel bag, presumably filled with clothing and food.

"Here," the boy offered him a canteen filled with water. Atemu graciously accepted it. "I'm Yuugi Mutou. I've been here for a few months now and nobody's been able to find me. Did the townspeople hurt you?" Atemu gave a small smile. The less this boy knew of his situation, the better off they'll both be, so he avoided his question.

"Why do you live here, Yuugi Mutou?" he asked instead.

"I can't live in town," he answered, seemingly okay with Atemu's decision to not talk about whatever happened to him. Truth be told, Yuugi was glad he had company. It had been a long time since he carried out a conversation with anyone. "I'm actually 22 years old but I look too young and I'm way too short. I can't use magic all that well, either." So caught up was Yuugi in his thrill of talking to someone, he missed the guilt in his companion's eyes.

"I'm sort of an oddity where I come from," Yuugi continued. "People always try to hurt me so I have no choice but to hide."

"What about your parents?" Atemu asked. "Surely one of them must have good use of Shadow magic…"

"Oh…" he felt the tears well up in his eyes. He tried shutting them to stop them from falling but it was no use. "My grandfather took care of me. The townspeople found out he could use Shadow magic so they chased us out… I was the only one who got away…" He rubbed his eyes, the memory still crystal clear in his mind.

"I'm sorry," Atemu gently said. "I… shouldn't have. I guess people are still persecuting those who can use Shadow powers, huh?"

"Yeah…" Turning back to Atemu, Yuugi continued. "They said that a long time ago, an ancient Egyptian queen's corrosive magic almost destroyed the world. They called her 'Corrosive Moonlight,' cursing her name…." Images of his queen, engulfed in that dark magic, destroying light itself, flew through Atemu's mind. He can still remember _her_ pain-filled cerulean eyes glare at him as he-

"But who cares about that?" Yuugi had stood up, glaring at the ground as if it were to blame for his predicament. "That was a long time ago! It has nothing to do with me, or anyone else, for that matter! I don't want to fight with people…"

-soft, brunette hair caked in blood, lifeless blue eyes piercing him-

"And people with Shadow magic used to get along with normal people! They had the Kingdom of Night, didn't they?"

_The Kingdom of Night._ "Yes," he said, forcing himself to break out of his own memories. "They did. A kingdom of peace, where the Shadows were worshipped and the Light was kept sacred…."

"And the queen ruined all of that!" Suddenly, the boy's eyes darkened, his aura grew more sinister as he let out his anger. "Made our lives horrible!"

"Yuugi…"

"I just… wanted to live a normal life, you know?" And just as quickly, his anger dissipated, giving way to grief. Grief that was never completely let out until now. His eyes restored to its normal purple, the dark aura he felt earlier disappeared. "I wish I was never born this way…"

"Yuugi Mutou…" A friendly hand squeezed his shoulder in comfort. Yuugi looked up to Atemu smiling down at him. It was a very sad and haunted smile. "Did anyone ever tell you why the queen almost destroyed the world and why the Kingdom of Night met its end?"

"I… no," he replied.

"The Pharaoh's magic was much too powerful. He was feared not only by his people, but by his royal court, as well." He looked away from the boy, as if to hide the guilt held within. "They were so scared, they tried to kill him. So they took his queen hostage so that the king would give himself up…"

"But the queen turned out to be even stronger…" Yuugi cut in.

"…And she tried to teach the rebels a lesson with that power. But the queen herself had no idea of just how strong her magic was and so had no idea on how to use it." He released Yuugi's shoulder, lost again in his thoughts. "Half mad with fear that her king would die, her magic went out of control. She almost destroyed the world and so was heartlessly sealed away. So furious was the king, that he killed anyone, whether it be a normal human or a fellow Shadow user." Shutting his eyes against the pain, he willed himself not to remember. Futile of course. He betrayed everyone, betrayed _her_, all for what? So that he can survive? Why should he value his life over the kingdom he was supposed to protect?

"He fought everyone," he repeated, "trying to get her back… And the Kingdom of Night was destroyed. Don't be too harsh on the queen." Ruffling Yuugi's hair, he attempted a small smile. What Yuugi saw instead was a painful grimace, a heavy burden lay behind those tired eyes. "It's all the king's fault. He could not protect his queen," he dropped his hand and sagged his shoulders, for the first time showing a hint of weakness to Yuugi. "Nor his country. Having Shadow magic isn't a bad thing. It was the king who ruined everything."

_That pain_, Yuugi thought. _The way he speaks, as if he _knows… _Could he be…?_

"They were chasing you…" Yuugi didn't have to allude on who "they" were. He now knew the people who were pursuing him. "You have nowhere to go, right? Stay here. I know you're lonely… I'm lonely, too…" Without thinking, the Pharaoh put his arms around Yuugi. How long has it been since he had contact with anyone without bloodshed?

_This boy is another of my victims,_ Atemu held him tighter as he heard him stifle a sob. _Will I ever be able to atone for my sins? Those who are chasing me are my victims, too. Even the White Dragon…_

_

* * *

Elsewhere on the island…

* * *

_

Kisara Hayakawa sat perched in a tree. She managed to get a few hours of sleep while Seto Kaiba kept watch. She had insisted that he concentrate on healing his injuries but he would have none of it, convincing her he was quite alright to stand guard for a few measly hours. Reluctantly, she had obliged on the condition that he alert her immediately if the Pharaoh appeared. Luck seemed to be on their side as she slept peacefully… and Seto was still alive.

_Can I beat him?_ Their previous skirmish, intense at it was, provided no insight to his fighting styles. None that she already knew, anyway. When the White Dragon possessed her, she not only inherited its abilities, but the memories of all who fell before her. Sifting through the memories of 148 White Dragons was a daunting task but Kisara would spare no expense to defeat her enemy. Besides, she wasn't just fighting for herself. Sure, there was saving the world from the abomination that called itself Atemu but who cared about the world? No, what mattered was-

"Hey." A blush formed on her cheeks upon hearing her companion's voice.

"What, Seto?" He flushed a little as she called him by his first name. She was the first and only person he allowed to call him "Seto." As far as he was concerned, it was going to remain that way.

"I've met a lot of women possessed by the White Dragon but you're different." He leaned his weight on the tree, directly below her. _I wonder what he means by that_, she thought. _Might as well play it off…_

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, perhaps a little too forcefully. "Judging from the memories I received, they were all pretty tragic, right? None of them had a chance against the Pharaoh."

"The White Dragon is a spiritual parasite," he answered, not answering anything at all. "It possesses those with strong Spirit powers and gives them the arms that can kill the Pharaoh. When the host dies, it finds a new one, giving the new host all the memories and abilities of its predecessors. Their physical abilities become superhuman. In other words, the White Dragon gets stronger with each generation."

_W-why is he telling me this?_ She gazed at the dragon symbols on her arms. "Seto, I know-"

"If you don't kill the Pharaoh and his queen within five years," he continued, glancing up at her, "the Dragon will eat its host. Then it will search for a new one, deliberately speeding up the cycle."

"You die either way, huh?" Kisara shrugged, attempting to make light of Kaiba's sudden morose attitude. "I guess that's why they were pretty tragic. Anyway, why-"

"You're a human sacrifice, Kisara," he bluntly stated. _She needs to understand how dire this is._ "The White Dragon is a mystic force, able to build limitless power for the sole purpose of killing the Pharaoh. The most powerful curse unleashed on the world all for one man. If he were gone, you would…"

"ENOUGH!" _Don't be so serious._ "Don't talk like that." She leaped to the ground, pressing her face close to his, and gave him her brightest smile. "Sure, I'm pissed off but there's something to be said about a short life filled with excitement!" _So, please, don't talk as if I'm going to die today. If I do, I don't want my last thought of you to be so… sad._

"Idiot!" he yelled, clutching her shoulders, midnight blue hues boring into her azure ones. "I don't care about the White Dragon! I just don't…" _Why is this so hard?_ "I don't want you to…"

"Seto…" Caressing his cheek, she kept her eyes locked with his. "I might not die, you know. If I kill the Pharaoh and his corrosive queen before my time limit, the White Dragon will vanish. And I can go back to my old life." _So smile for me. Believe in me, please. I'm scared, too, but you make me want to be strong. Let me do the same for you._

"Kisara…" _I can feel your pain, you stupid girl. So why… Why do you smile? Even in the midst of darkness, you can still shine so bright._

"Don't worry, Seto." _It's not so bad, you know. I have someone who cares this much for me, who's willing to go through it all with me. _She grinned at his flustered expression. _The strength of the White Dragon has matched the Pharaoh's with my generation. I'll defeat him._ "Don't you worry."

_

* * *

Shortly before dawn…

* * *

_

Assured that Yuugi was fast asleep, Pharaoh Atemu quietly made his way through the cave. He had succeeded in fully regenerating his arm, though he had to wait until the boy was asleep. Although there was a good chance he knew Atemu's true identity, he still chose not to demonstrate his full Shadow magic in front of him. He could not and would not risk exposure no matter how slight.

_Farewell, Yuugi Mutou_, he took one final glance at his caretaker. _I thank you._ Giving a respectful bow, he strode into the night.

"Wait!" Atemu felt a slight tug on his cloak. "Where are you going? You can't go out there alone!" _Don't leave me._

"I'm sorry," he pulled away. "There's something I have to do…"

"No!" he exclaimed, not yielding his grip. "We've only just met!"

Atemu turned and gave a soft smile to him. He understood his pain all too well. "I know someone who is establishing a small community for those with Shadow powers. You won't be lonely there. I'll send someone to get you tomorrow."

"But-" Yuugi protested.

"May the grace of the moon be with thee…" he said gently, pressing his forehead against the boy's. Yuugi froze at the close proximity.

_So warm_, Yuugi thought. _How long has been since I've felt such a kind touch…_

"Farewell, Yuugi Mutou." And just as quickly as he entered his life, the great Pharaoh disappeared out of it.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Yuugi whispered to the moon. "The legendary Pharaoh who's been searching for his queen for 3000 years…" Idly touching his forehead, he wept shamelessly at yet another loss of someone dear to him.

* * *

"The Pharaoh approaches," Kaiba stated, attempting to keep the anxiousness out of his voice. They had made their way to the coastline, a few miles away from the seal. They planned to have Kaiba fight him first, believing that he had a good chance of killing him since he had already sustained injury. Kisara would wait further inland to finish the job if Kaiba could not. If anything, he could further weaken the Pharaoh for her.

"Right," Kisara nodded, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't try too hard. Just drive him to me and I'll do the rest." He blushed slightly at her touch.

"I'm Seto Kaiba," he said stiffly, maintaining an air of pride about him. "I'll make things as easy for you as I can."

Releasing his shoulder, she walked away, her glimmering silvery blue hair wafting past him. She smelled of fresh evergreen trees, sweet and strong. He realized that he could not just let her go like this, so he grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Kisara," he began. "I've known you since before the White Dragon possessed you." He tucked a stray strand of blue hair behind her ear. Her cheeks turned a deep red at his caress.

"Yes, we've been through a lot-" He put his finger against her soft lips to silence her.

"When all this is over," he continued, "be with me." His eyes caught hers and his hand fell to his side. Her cheeks glowed a deeper crimson and she had never looked more beautiful in his eyes. "When the White Dragon leaves you, you'll be a normal human being again. But if I can rid myself of Shadow magic, then I can be, too. So… Be with me." Kisara stepped towards him, a gentle smile on her face that reached her eyes and made them twinkle. His favorite smile. Closer she came to him, her hand reaching for his. Kaiba froze, unsure of what he should do, uncertain of her intentions. His heart was beating so loud, he swore she could hear it. And suddenly, she pressed her warm lips against his cheek. Kaiba reveled in the sensation. Her wispy hair danced around her shoulders, the moonlight casting soft light on her face.

The sweet innocent kiss lasted far too long and ended much too soon. He was dizzy with her scent.

"I'll think about it," she smiled. _I'll come to back to you, Seto._ "But first, we have to make sure this is over." She spun on her heel and walked away. _White Dragon, lend me the strength to defeat my foe so that I may return to the one person who's kept me living._

When she was a fair distance away, Seto Kaiba summoned his swords and strengthened them with the power of his Millennium Rod. Cold determination to kill the Pharaoh filled his eyes but his heart was warm with the fierceness of his will to protect Kisara.

A small crunch in the sand alerted Kaiba to Atemu's presence. "I've been waiting for you, Pharaoh," he stated, the air shimmering around him in Shadow magic. Atemu said nothing in response. Kaiba's eyes narrowed and he sped towards him, muscles tensed and poised to kill. He would allow no opening. And still the king made no move to attack. With a mighty roar, Kaiba swung his arms, his swords crackling in Shadow energy.

"Seto Kaiba," was all he said before parrying both swords with his own. "I have a favor to ask."

"Tch," he gritted his teeth and leapt away, commanding one of his swords to fly behind Atemu. He charged him from the opposite direction, intending for Atemu to be caught between the attacks. With a strong burst of Shadow magic, he flung the flying sword away and again met Kaiba's blade. With a sweeping kick, Atemu knocked him to the ground and slashed his blade downwards. Quickly, Kaiba blocked it with his own. Unyielding, Atemu pressed forward.

"In the woods to the west, a young boy is hiding," Atemu continued, holding Kaiba down. "He has the ability to use Shadow magic. His grandfather was persecuted. He has no where left to go. Take him to your community."

"So what?" He focused his Shadow magic to overcome Atemu's strength but he was already countering by summoning his own magic to keep his at bay. Attention elsewhere, Kaiba smirked and drove his foot upward, delivering a powerful blow to his stomach that sent him flying. Atemu quickly collected himself and allowed Kaiba to do the same.

A haunted look filled the Pharaoh's eyes. "For one thing," he murmured, "I need you to do that." He then looked at his nemesis, his blood-red eyes darkening. Kaiba hesitated and that short moment was all he needed. Hand outstretched, he called forth the Shadows to engulf him. Kaiba screamed in agony as he felt his skin burn away.

"And because I need you to do that," the King of Shadows loomed before him, "I will spare your life today!" Abruptly, the burning stopped but the pain remained. His flesh smelled of ash. In desperation, he tried to summon his swords but it was of no use.

They were gone, just as Atemu was.

_Kisara…_ was his last thought before the darkness claimed him.

* * *

The White Dragon gazed at the moon, sifting through the memories of all 148 of her predecessors. She made note of his actions, reactions, battle strategies. She tried to recall her life before the White Dragon possessed her but found that she found nothing worth noting. She wondered if she was even missed. She thought of the Pharaoh and his never-ending quest to recover his lost love.

She thought of Seto Kaiba. Closing her eyes, she touched her lips, remembering how his soft, creamy pale skin felt beneath them. She would cherish his sweet caress as he tucked her hair behind her ear, his hand lingering for a second too long before she felt the coolness of the night air as he retreated away.

A sudden change in atmosphere snapped her out of her reverie and she opened her eyes to find the Pharaoh, in all his glory, standing in the light of the moon.

She glared at him. "Where's Seto?"

_In the face of death, her first concern is Kaiba…_ "I burned away two-thirds of his body," he monotonously replied. "He should be able to move by mid-morning." _I must be steadfast. Dreams will be broken before the early sun rises but I must not yield._

"So nothing but these hands can defeat your magic." She narrowed her eyes and called forth her Spirit powers. Kisara worried for Seto but she forcibly pushed him to the back of her mind. _He's alive. That's all that matters._

"Defeating my magic does not mean you can win," he stated. The air around them crackled with power. They were silent for a time, the only sound coming from his cloak flapping in the wind.

Kisara struck with the aggression only a Dragon can bear, her speed boosted by its wings. Atemu leaped high in the air and Kisara swept past him.

"Shadows," he commanded. "Cyclone edge!" Suddenly, the wind picked up and circled around his prey. Debris was carried into its path, trees were uprooted and flung around, and boulders the size of cars were lifted into the air as easily as one would lift a feather.

"What are you playing at, Pharaoh?" Kisara yelled. "You can throw all the magic around you like. As long as these arms can reach it, you won't hurt me!" A rather large boulder was suddenly hurled in her direction and she barely had time to dodge it before it struck the ground and shattered. The remains, however, were caught in the cyclone and was rapidly picking up speed. Debris from every direction flew towards her and, at the speed they were going, they would prove to be just as harmful as a burst of his Shadow magic.

_Dammit!_ she cursed to herself. _Magic can't hurt me directly so he's using it to throw things at me… Heh. _"Pathetic!" she exclaimed and used her Spirit powers to create a shield around her, effectively deflecting away the projectiles. _The Spirit power of all the White Dragons flows through me!_ She closed her eyes and focused on her barrier._ Only a direct magical attack can penetrate this barrier, Pharaoh. I'll know where you are once you attack… Then I'll close the gap instantly and end this!_ Kisara ignored the rocks pelting against her shield - they were of no consequence. What she sought was any trace of the Pharaoh's magic, anything to indicate where he was…

_There! To my left, in the air!_ Kisara opened her eyes and saw her target in the midst of various large pieces of debris.

"Not that easy!" With a mighty leap, she concentrated all her Spirit powers to her hands and held them in front of her. This way, she could negate whatever Shadow magic he decided to throw at her. Wreckage turned to rubble before her arms. Pharaoh and Dragon charged towards each other, magic crackling between them.

"It's over, Pharaoh!" she yelled, drawing her hand back to strike him. He said nothing, only veered slightly to the left.

Suddenly, a pair of twin swords pierced Kisara, stopping her attack. The force in which the swords struck her sent her careening back until she hit an untouched tree. Unmarred by battle, left to grow and blossom.

Just like Kisara Hayakawa should have been. Instead, she was pinned to it, a painful reminder of just how close life and death are.

"Th-these are Seto's swords…" she stuttered. Blood flowed down the tree, its innocence stained with crimson.

"Yes." Atemu couldn't bear to look at her but he had to. He needed to bear this sin, for her, for Kaiba, for _himself_. "Kaiba's favorite swords, powered by Spirit magic. Able to get past the White Dragon's arms and your barrier."

_Ah!_ She recalled the final moments of their battle. _He let them ride the wind, hidden between him and the boulders… I made the same mistake twice…_ "How lame," she coughed up blood, causing Atemu to wince. "I got so cocky…" He looked at her, heavy guilt in his eyes. Though he had faced the same adversary 148 times before, it still broke his heart to look death in the eye.

_So fragile_, he thought, gazing at her small form. _How many more sins will I commit before my quest is over? How many more lives will I steal?_

"But… the next White Dragon… the 150th… will have all my skills, memories, and Spirit power…" Her vision swam with the loss of blood. She felt herself smiling, despite the immense pain. "This won't… work twice. She'll be… even… stronger than me." She fumbled in her pockets for a cigarette and her lighter. "The next one… will probably kill you…"

"Perhaps," he replied. _Why is she smiling? Even in death, her spirit is still so resilient._ "Though, if I win, the next one will be even stronger."

"You… never get a break, do you?" She tried to light her cigarette but failed. "Damn. Out of oil- Whoa!" She gasped in surprise as her cigarette was suddenly lit aflame. Glancing at her victor, she grinned at his outstretched hand. "You lit it with…magic?" Her eyes softened as she caught sight of his saddened expression. "Thanks."

Atemu watched her smoke for awhile, saying nothing. He would stay with her until she drew her last breath. He owed it to her. Deep down, he knew he was only deepening his sense of guilt but what did it matter? Didn't he deserve it? He took yet another innocent life, and for what?

"The stars are so pretty, aren't they?" she asked. By this time, the pain was beginning to fade away. She absently remembered star gazing with Seto and wished she took the time to appreciate it more. The stars reminded her of him, she realized. So beautiful but so easy to take for granted. He was the only one by her side, the only one she ever _wanted_ by her side. She suddenly started to understand why the Pharaoh was doing what he was doing.

"I'm sorry," Atemu tried to keep his voice steady. "This is all because of-"

"Stop it," she looked at him, as if truly seeing him for the first time. It was unnerving because perhaps she _was_ seeing him for what he was. "This is all for the girl you love, right?" And as her vision grew dark, she saw the light. The truth of his purpose. "No reason to waste time." Her arms started to glow with the Spirit of the White Dragon. It was preparing to leave its dying host. Seeing this, Atemu took a last lingering look at Kisara before he walked away, remorse echoing his every step.

_Pharaoh Atemu,_ she thought as he heard his retreated footsteps. _You're a good guy. I don't hate you for this, really._ She truly did understand him. How could she blame him for wanting to be with the one who held his heart? _Seto…_ She nearly felt the warmth of his touch against her cheek. She could almost taste his skin. _I never answered him…_

"Se…to…" With her last breath, she said the name of the first and only person who ever captured her heart. The cigarette fell from her lips as the White Dragon left her body. The marks on her arms disappeared right as the cigarette hit the ground and was finally extinguished.

A few miles away, Atemu faced the seal he had fought so hard to find. Summoning his Shadow sword, he prayed to the moon that his search was finally at its end. With a mighty slash, the seal fell and crumbled.

"This wasn't it either," he sighed. He glanced at the moon and took out the sapphire necklace he had held onto for so many centuries. "I have to go find another seal. Have to break it with these bloodstained hands… And then do it again and again, on and on…" He walked onward, his cloak billowing in the wind. "As long as there is a moon, as long as there is night, until I am killed."

Somewhere, deep in the woods, a young boy ventured out of his cave. Where he was going, he did not know. One thing was for sure, he would find the Pharaoh again.

The White Dragon roared.

_

* * *

Shortly after dawn…

* * *

_

"Haah… Haaaah." A tall, brown haired young man made his way to where Kisara fought Atemu. His dark blue trench coat, tattered from his own battle, swayed in the wind. Midnight blue eyes shone with determination to reach his destination, ignoring the pain that littered his every step. Seto Kaiba had just regained consciousness, agony filling his every sense. He managed to heal his broken body and mend his clothes to a somewhat presentable fashion with his only thought to get to where Kisara was.

"Have to hurry…" Kaiba muttered, staggering. "What happened to the Pharaoh?" The sun bore down on him, making his limbs heavy. But still he strode on, heart heavier with anxiety. His Shadow magic was potent enough to cause trouble in daylight but not enough to completely heed him.

"Did… Kisara win?"

Kaiba's mind had already rationalized that if Kisara had indeed won, then he would not have woken up alone; she would have found him, stayed with him until he healed. But he still hoped, against all odds, that she survived. She was everything to him, his light to his dark. In her, he found everything worth living for.

So when he encountered her, pinned to a tree with his own swords, it took all he had not to take his own life. She looked beautiful, the sun illuminating her long, silvery blue locks. Her face looked so peaceful that, if it were not for the blood trickling down her lips, one would think she was merely asleep. Kaiba stared at her, willing her to move, to just open her eyes and tell him that she was okay, that she had enough Spirit power to heal herself.

Kaiba let loose a gut-wrenching cry, falling to his knees. "KIIISAAAARAAA! KIIISAARAA!" He crawled to her, sobbing her name, wishing for her to come back and smile _his_ favorite smile for him. He'd give anything, his Shadow powers, even his Millennium Rod, anything for her to just _live_.

"Curse you, Atemu!" he yelled in a mangled voice. "The White Dragon may be reborn for all eternity, but the people it possesses are not immortal!" He stood up in front of her and pulled his swords out of her body. Bringing her lithe frame close to him, he crumbled to knees once more. "Kisara will not come back!" His tears streamed down his face, staining her eyelids, as he stroked her face. _Still so soft…_

"Kisara…" Kaiba kissed her, tasting her blood and the faint traces of nicotine on her lips. Her lack of response drove home the agonizing fact that she will never exist for him again… She would never kiss him, never smile at him, would never berate him for being so serious… All because of _Atemu._

"You destroyed Kisara's life," he sobbed. "If it weren't for you, this would have never… She would be alive in my arms! Her blood would not be staining the Earth!" He released his tears, all of it, making sure the heavens heard his heart breaking. "Atemu! I will have my revenge! I will avenge Kisara's death! No matter what!" He looked at her, kissed her once more, and held her close. He remembered the way she chastely kissed him on the cheek and how dizzy he became just from her scent alone. Spying her dragon-insignia lighter, discarded on the ground, he picked it up and put it in his pocket.

Seto Kaiba remained there for an undisclosed period of time, cradling Kisara's limp body, muttering, "No matter what," over and over again.

* * *

_Afterword_: Good lord, at a whopping 7000 words, chapter 2 is finished. Next chapter will introduce more key characters and, hopefully, won't be as long! It will be released in 5-7 days. Thank you for reading this insanely long chapter! Read and review. Happy Mother's Day, as well!


	3. With These Hands

**A PHARAOH'S PAIN**

_Foreword:_ Thank you all for the touching reviews! I apologize for the late upload. As you all know, this is a complete rehash of the "The Record of a Fallen Vampire." Most of you are wondering why I am doing this. I got the idea from my creative writing class. One of the assignments was to rewrite any picture book in our own words. It's harder than it looks. The point was to capture every expression, every detail, the essence of each character... and put it into descriptive words. My greatest weakness as a writer is the lack of ability to describe and make words flow. What I'm doing with this story, pretty much, is to fix this. I apologize if this complete turns you off. I know you expect an original story and I have not delivered. Though, in a meek defense, because this is ultimately a Yu-Gi-Oh story, there will be a Yu-Gi-Oh twist. Again, thank you all for reading and bearing with me. I aim to grow as a writer and I appreciate those who choose to witness this.

_Summary:_ This is an alternate spin on the tale of the Millennium Items. A story woven from love, regret, revenge, anger, sadness, happiness, and hidden secrets. This is the chronicle of the last Egyptian Pharaoh and the burden he had to bear for the last 3000 years. Based loosely off of "The Record of a Fallen Vampire," by Kyo Shirodaira.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own "The Record of a Fallen Vampire."

* * *

_**With These Hands

* * *

**_

A young girl, clad in a blue flower-printed kimono, sat perched on the floor before her mentor.

"The magic of the Egyptian Queen Mana is a corrosive magic," the young girl said. Her mentor said nothing, gazing aptly upon her protégé. "Unleashed, it corrodes anything that has form, even light." So much like the other, controlled, deliberate, poised to do whatever was needed. Even now, though the news should have startled the older woman, she cast no emotion. "Total annihilation."

She regarded the young girl for a moment, then stood up. The girl did not follow, only clasped her hands tighter on her lap. She glanced at her mentor, who slid their _shoji_ doors open to reveal their _Zen_ garden. It had been a little less than four years ago when she had come to her. Her first task as an apprentice was to construct said garden. Quick to learn and impress, she completed her task in great stride. Their residence was a spacious traditional Japanese-style home, complete with a kitchen, dining area, three guest bedrooms with private bathrooms, an indoor spa, and rooms for her mentor and herself.

As for her mentor, she adored the old Japanese traditions, hence the architecture of their house. She often immersed herself in _ikebana_, or flower arranging. However, she was also an extremely private person. She only told enough to make her student happy but, when she really thought about, she didn't really know much about her at all. She was a beautiful woman, sporting a slim figure, long jet-black hair, piercing midnight-blue eyes, and fairly tanned skin. She was never known to have a significant other and when the younger student inquired about it, she was only answered with a sad, faraway smile.

Student contemplated her teacher for while longer before continuing. "There is no way to prevent it. No power that _can_. Not even science." She took a deep breath. This was a very bizarre story to tell but it her duty required her of it. Nevertheless, she near expected her mentor to report her to the authorities any time now.

"Over 3000 years ago, the queen almost swallowed the world with her magic." Her mentor stiffened and idly fingered her necklace. That was another aspect she knew almost nothing about. Observing her, she continued. "She was sealed away by her subjects and by her citizens." Despite her wardrobe, which consisted mainly of kimonos and a few more modern outfits, that necklace was something she always wore. It was made of pure gold that seemed to shimmer even in complete darkness. It fit, snug on her swan-like neck, almost like a collar. The Eye of Horus, which was all she knew about the necklace, was embedded on its forefront.

"Is that all?" Her mentor's sharp voice cut into her thoughts and she realized she had been caught staring.

"No, teacher," she replied. "The Pharaoh is trying to destroy that seal in order to get his queen back. To prevent that from happening, countless fake seals were created. And the Shadow users from that age, as well as humans with Shadow powers, seek to kill the King." Again, she looked to her teacher who was now gazing at the moon. Thus far, she had taken each word in stride. Or perhaps she was merely entertaining one of her bad dreams.

She continued, "The battle still rages from seal to seal. The Queen's magic was like a black hole opening on the Earth."

"If she is restored carelessly, the world will be destroyed?" her mentor inquired.

"Yes," she answered. "The Shadow users cannot stop the queen. The Pharaoh is very strong. In time, he will find the real seal and revive his queen. Which is why the humans of that time cursed the Pharaoh and his queen with eternal death…" The student pulled back the sleeves of her kimono, causing her mentor to fully look at her.

"They unleashed a single beast into the world," the marks of the Dragon glowed on her exposed arms. "The White Dragon."

The older woman suddenly knelt in front of her student. "To think that after all these years, the war should appear right on my doorstep," she murmured. _But then again, it never really left._ "This, too, was written in the stars." Before her student could ask what she had meant, she put her finger to her lips. "The fate of humanity rests with you. Do not fail them, Kisara."

Kisara, the 150th White Dragon, took her mentor's hand and clasped it within her own. "I won't, my Lady Ishizu."

_

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

* * *

_

Atop Tokyo Tower, Pharaoh Atemu stood, gazing upon the skyscrapers, reveling in the millions of lights that littered the streets below.

"Reminds me of just how much the world has changed," he said. _Nothing like it was 3000 years ago… or even 1000 years ago._ "At least the moon remains the same." Indeed, with the changing of the times, so, too, had his wardrobe. No longer could he wear the traditional Egyptian tunics, though he had kept his dark purple cloak. He was a fan of the color black, as it helped him move more freely in the night and was an inconspicuous enough color - no one paid close attention to black. As of that moment, he was wearing black pants, black shoes, and a black muscle shirt underneath a black collared button-up dress shirt. The Millennium Puzzle hung securely from his neck.

"We're so high up!" A light, cheerful voice called out to him. "This is amazing, Atemu! We're almost in space! I can almost touch the moon!" Atemu smiled at his companion. After all he had seen, he still managed to keep some semblance of naïve innocence about him.

"Would you like to, Yuugi?" Atemu asked.

"Huh?" His already wide purple eyes turned even wider at the prospect. Yuugi was dressed in a similar fashion to Atemu, minus the cloak. His body had also matured. He was now a couple of inches shorter than Atemu. His frame was more lean, his limbs were more limber. His face no longer had the look of a young teenager, though his eyes still held soft innocence and optimism, regardless of what he had seen over the years. If one were to guess, they would say he looked a little over 20 years of age.

"I could take you there, a short little flight…"

Yuugi gazed at his best friend for a moment before breaking out in laughter and giggles. "Wow! I can tell you're the Pharaoh! Even your jokes are on a whole other level!"

_He doesn't believe me at all_, he sighed. Again, he couldn't help but smile at Yuugi. _He really is my light. He gives me hope that I can succeed._

"Like I said before," Atemu said sternly, "those with strong Shadow magic can travel long distances in any medium, be it wind, water, or even space. So, as Pharaoh, I can fly there easily. I am made of the power of night and Shadow. There is no location that is too far for me to reach."

"Yeah, okay," Yuugi deadpanned. "But that whole bit about flying to moon… No one really believes that, right?" After all, Yuugi, as thin as his Shadow blood was, was still a Shadow user and he knew for sure he couldn't fly to the moon. He could barely stand flying anywhere!

"Fine," Atemu retorted, turning his back on Yuugi. "Don't believe me." A depressing aura suddenly surrounded him. He pouted. "After all, I'm just a lousy Pharaoh who let his kingdom fall to ruin…"

"And it's time you stopped being gloomy about it," Yuugi said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Giving a small sigh, Atemu returned his gaze to the city lights beyond.

"That's enough rest," Atemu said. "I want to find Mana's seal as soon as possible." _Before the new White Dragon appears…_ He scanned the city with sharpened eyes, a determined look set upon his face.

Seeing the change, Yuugi grew a little apprehensive. "Yeah…" he replied meekly. "This time, I hope it's the real one." Suddenly, he got an idea. "When you get Mana back, we should all go to the moon together!"

"Hm," he said, thoughtful of the idea. "That's not a bad idea." _Perhaps there won't be a place for us here anymore._ Focusing his Shadow magic, he turned towards his friend, a small smile on his face. "Come, Yuugi. How far can you fly today?"

"Urp!" he flushed. "I-I can do it! Gotta focus…" Clasping his hands together, he activated his own Shadow magic. "I'll keep up with you this time!"

"Remember to focus your magic on the Millennium Scales I gave you," Atemu instructed. "Then open your mind to them. The rest will come easy."

"Right."

_Fifty years have passed since I first met Atemu that night in the woods… I, Yuugi Mutou, am a human with Shadowed blood. Atemu is an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who destroyed his own kingdom. I joined him on his journey to recover his queen. We found the Millennium Scales a while back. Atemu sure was surprised that yet another Millennium Item had shown itself. He, himself, holds the Millennium Puzzle. Seto Kaiba, his arch nemesis, wields the Millennium Rod. Personally, I'm glad we found the Scales. Because my blood is so thin, I don't know much magic but thanks to the Scales, it's a lot easier to learn. I even help Atemu out sometimes!_

"Going well, Yuugi?" Atemu asked. He was slightly ahead of Yuugi but constantly turned around to make sure his partner was faring well.

"Yeah!" he answered. "Going good… AH!" Focus broken, Yuugi started to wobble a bit. "Yikes!" Recollecting his thoughts, he began to sturdy himself. Atemu couldn't help but chuckle.

_We've destroyed a lot of seals over the past 50 years but they were all fakes. Atemu has destroyed more than 5000 since his quest began but he still hasn't found the real one yet. He has __**really**__ bad luck. Atemu is getting nervous, with good reason - the White Dragon. He beat the 149__th__ one fifty years ago and the 150__th__ one still hasn't shown herself. She should have appeared a long time ago, but for now, she still hasn't. Atemu isn't sure he can bet the 150__th__ one. He wants to get the queen back before she appears. But all the seals he's broken so far are all fake. He's starting to panic._

Suddenly, Atemu felt a pair arms encircle his neck. "Eh?" He descended a little with the extra weight. "Yuugi?" he yelled.

"Come on!" he grinned. "Carry me!

"This is why you never get any better!" Atemu scolded.

"I don't care! You can take me to the moon!"

"Oh, so NOW you believe me?"

"It's so beautiful…" Yuugi said, wistfully. "So many stars in the sky _and_ on the ground…"

Atemu grew silent and pondered his words. _Earth really is a beautiful place. That is also one thing that will never ever change, no matter how many years may pass._ "Hold on tight," he finally said.

"Heh heh," Yuugi chuckled and tightened his hold on his friend. _I hope this one is the real seal. I hope the White Dragon doesn't appear._

_

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

_

Seto Kaiba made his way through the crowded streets of downtown Tokyo. Donned in a midnight blue trench coat, black slacks, and a dark blue button-up shirt, he, too, tried to remain inconspicuous. A steely glare fixed itself upon his face as he sought out the person he was supposed to meet. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out a cigarette and Kisara's lighter. It was the only tangible thing he had from her, having collected it from the place she had died. Lighting the cigarette, he was reminded of how she tasted when he kissed her. Metallic from the blood with a hint of the nicotine she always loved. If he bit his lip right now, he could draw enough blood to reenact that kiss…

Running his fingers through his messy brown hair, he gazed upon the dragon insignia on the lighter. The harsh glare softened to one of regret. _Atemu killed Kisara 50 years ago_, he thought. _I still haven't avenged her death. I've fought him so many times already but…_ He walked into an empty alleyway and kicked over a garbage can in frustration and sadness. _ARGH! Why can't I beat him? Is he really that much more powerful? Is it impossible for anyone but the White Dragon to beat him?_ Images of Kisara's body, pierced with his own swords, swam through his mind. He gripped the lighter tighter in his hand. He could almost feel her lips pressed lightly on his cheek, could almost see her silvery blue hair dancing in the wind.

"No one walks around smoking anymore," a female voice stated, breaking him away from his thoughts. "Nothing good will come of obsessing over an old flame, Seto Kaiba." His eyes met hers, his steel blue locked onto her oceanic ones. She stood at a mere 5'4" but her proud demeanor more than made up for her lack of height. Her shoulder length brown hair swayed in the wind. She walked towards him and the way her slim, graceful body moved reminded him of a predator stalking his prey. Every movement was precise and deliberate. If he weren't Seto Kaiba, he would have long been intimidated by her presence.

"Anzu Mazaki," he nodded in greeting, his face returned to its stoic expression. "Tell that to the Pharaoh." He took a puff of his cigarette. "Anyway, you sure you're right? He's headed for the seal at point seven?"

"Yes," she gave a slight nod. "He's in the net… He'll be there a few hours. Marik and Ryou are already in position. The seal is in the center of town. I've placed hypnotic barriers all around, therefore the area 200 meters around the seal is as deserted as possible." She crossed her arms and glared at Kaiba. "Remember that when you fight."

Kaiba took another puff, only half listening to Anzu. He respected her as his leader but there were times when she talked far too much.

"It's not like it used to be," she continued. "If we destroy their bubble, they might start hunting Shadow users again. Don't harm the city or the people in it." To taunt him, she added, "Atemu is much smarter about that than you are."

He merely blew smoke in her face.

"Tch." Irritated, Anzu grabbed his wrist, causing him to drop his cigarette. "Follow society's rules! Don't shake their world! There's nowhere left where our rules hold sway. The days when you fought using brute force are long since gone."

"Who cares?" he snapped, breaking his hand free. He strode past her, out of the alleyway.

"Wait!" she yelled, reaching for his shoulder. "Hey, Kaiba! Kai--"

"I just…" he cut in. "I just want to kill the Pharaoh." She dropped her hand. "The world after that means nothing to me." She turned away from him, anger building up like bile in her throat.

"Figure out your own value," she spat. She heard Kaiba walking away. "There's nothing sadder than obsessing over a lost star so much that you can't see the new ones." He paused for a moment, as if to come up with a cunning reply.

But it never came. All Anzu heard was the tap tap tap of his footsteps fading away. _She understands nothing._

The brunette looked up into the night sky. Because of the city lights, it was difficult for her to see the old constellations. _You'll never reach a lost star_, she thought. _If you keep gazing at it, it will simply torture you. Pharaoh Atemu… Why do you not understand that?_ Anzu stepped out of the alleyway.

"Then again," she murmured, "I'm just as big a fool. I'm still enchanted by his crimson eyes…"

* * *

"Target acquired," Yuugi stated and shifted his binoculars from the seal to the surrounding area. "Anzu's hypnotic barrier is working well, covering about 200 meters around the seal." Scanning the area, he caught sight of a familiar head of brown hair. "Enemies are Anzu Mazaki, Marik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, and Seto Kaiba."

"An all-star lineup tonight, isn't it?" Atemu sighed.

"Yeah…" Yuugi didn't attempt to keep the anxiousness out of his voice.

"They knew we were coming," Atemu deduced. "We must have hit Anzu's net."

"Wanna come back later?" Yuugi asked, though he already knew the answer.

"We don't have time," he smiled sadly. Yuugi cringed.

_Atemu is strong enough to destroy the entire area with one blow but we can't damage the city_, he thought, looking at their adversaries through his binoculars. _He has to fight up close, restraining his power._ "But the greater number has the advantage this way," he pointed out.

"Don't worry," Atemu ruffled his hair and gave him his trademark smirk. "Just make sure they don't find you, okay?"

Yuugi grinned and pushed his worries to the back of his mind. He had to believe in his partner, no matter what. "Then," he gave a big thumbs up, "may the grace of the moon be with you!"

"_May the grace of the moon be with you, my love!"_

Shaking his head, Atemu gave a thumbs up in response. "And with you." With that, he focused his Shadow powers and flew away. Watching him go, Yuugi prepared his own Shadow magic.

Anzu Mazaki closed her eyes and concentrated her senses on the area around her. She saw within her mind's eye every building, every streetlight, every piece of trash on the ground. She felt her companions in their respective positions. She _would_ catch him - nothing could escape her net. Suddenly, she felt a disturbance in the wind and knew without a doubt it was her target. Opening up her psychic channels that connected her to her comrades, she alerted them of his presence.

'_The Pharaoh is here! North, northeast. In the air, 400 meters and closing! Alone!'_

'_And the boy?'_ inquired Marik.

'_Not within 700 meters,'_ she gritted her teeth.

'_Keep looking,'_ Ryou warned. _'He may not have much magic but you can never tell what he'll do…'_

'_I'll take him out as soon as I find him.'_ As an afterthought, she added, _'Oh, and Kaiba! Please, don't go on a rampage!'_

"Try and stop me," he scoffed, though he knew Anzu could hear him anyway. "I'll kill him when I get the slightest chance. No matter what!" Drawing his sword, he activated his Shadow magic and charged the skies towards his nemesis.

Grinding her teeth in annoyance, she issued out her orders. _'Fine! Just beat Atemu to the ground! He has the advantage in the air!'_ She felt them bring forth their Shadow powered weapons. For Ryou, it was a mighty scythe that could cut through almost any material. Marik wielded a heavy chain with a deadly blade on either end. It extended to whatever length Marik wished. Both followed Kaiba's lead, hoping that the three of them could fend off Atemu. Anzu stayed behind to protect the seal and to seek and exterminate Yuugi if he appeared.

Kaiba, of course, had no regard for the plan, for he had his own. _Atemu_, his face twisted in grim determination, _I will crucify you… the way you did Kisara!_ He slashed towards his foe but the blow was easily deflected. Steadfast, Atemu blew by Kaiba, his thoughts only on breaking the seal. Marik whipped his chains towards the Pharaoh, while Kaiba struck his sword from behind. Quickly, Atemu summoned his powers to shield him from both attacks. Both increased their own Shadow powers to overcome his shields but to no avail. The Pharaoh was much too strong and he easily flung them aside. With Atemu temporarily distracted, Ryou swung his scythe from above, intending to slice him in half. Again, the Pharaoh proved to be the stronger adversary as he blocked it with his sword.

"Arrgh," Ryou pushed against him, determined to break his sword with his scythe.

_If I output more magic,_ Atemu contemplated, _I can easily fling him aside. But that would damage the area. That makes things hard_. Instead, he pushed him outwards towards the sky, knowing that Ryou would quickly recover.

Meanwhile, from her position, Anzu saw the fight in her mind's eye and winced. _Atemu is holding back, trying not to damage the city but we still can't touch him. Kaiba and the others have honed their skills for hundreds of years… And we're still no match for the Pharaoh?_

Throwing down his broken sword in frustration, Kaiba called upon the powers of his Millennium Rod. He thought of Kisara as he drew his favorite swords from the Shadows. "Swords," he commanded. "Grant my hands power!" _Kisara…_ He could almost smell her evergreen scent. _Give me the strength…_ He could taste her blood as he relived their first and only kiss. _The strength to slay Atemu!_ His cold blue eyes gleamed in fierce resolve and with all the speed he could muster, he streamlined towards Atemu. Ryou and Marik stepped aside, granting this chance to Kaiba.

"Don't run away, Pharaoh!" he yelled, his swords poised to kill. Atemu quickly surveyed his surroundings. He had thought to dodge but saw the deranged look in Kaiba's eyes.

_Kaiba has no intention of stopping,_ he thought. _If I dodge, he'll crash through the building behind me… I have to take it!_ He stood his ground and braced himself for the pain to come.

Kaiba smirked in victory. He knew the Pharaoh would stake the city's well-being over his own. He had calculated his position and direction of attack. _You're finished_. Gathering his strength, he pierced him and pushed him back to pin him to the building he wanted to protect.

"This moment," he sneered, twisting the swords and relishing how the Pharaoh's blood flowed so easily. "I've been waiting for this for so long… I've been waiting to do this to you… To kill you with the swords you used to kill Kisara! Let me hear you cry, Pharaoh!"

Casting his eyes down in pity and regret, Atemu replied, "Kaiba, I do not deny your grudge. I admit my own sin." He grabbed Kaiba's hands and focused his Shadow powers. "But no matter how powerful your swords are, a simple stabbing will not kill me. Your hatred weakens your attack." Their bonded hands crackled with Shadow energy, as Kaiba fought to resist him. "I'll break your hands before the swords move."

"Go ahead!" he sneered. "You can't take your hands off mine because the moment you do, I'll slice you to pieces! I've got enough power in my hands to resist your magic for ten full seconds." He smirked. "And don't forget, you still have Ishtar and Bakura to fight!"

_10..._

Anzu sensed their hesitation and quickly issued out the command. _'Marik, Bakura, kill him! If Kaiba's in your way, then go through him!'_ She cringed at how cruel she sounded. Times indeed have changed.

But this was war. Furthermore, it was a war she could not afford to lose. She _would_ beat him, even if her heart should freeze solid.

_9..._

She gave it up a long time ago, anyway.

_8..._

"Go ahead!" Kaiba's steel voice rang in the air. "Kill both of us!"

_7..._

"Kaiba!" Ryou yelled in disbelief. "You mean to die with him?"

_6..._

"Talk about self-absorbed," Marik muttered and whipped his chains towards them. Ryou, though unwilling, followed suit and swung back his mighty scythe.

_5..._

_Kaiba was counting on this_, Anzu realized. _I'm not sure about Ryou, but Marik won't hesitate to kill him._

_4..._

She watched as they prepared to strike, praying that this would finally be the end, that there would be no more need for war and her people would no longer need to hide from society.

_3..._

Kaiba's and Atemu's hands sizzled with their powers, as both fought to dominate the other. Kaiba braced himself for the killing blow, his only thought was of Kisara. _I'm coming._

_2..._

Ryou and Marik powered up their Shadow weapons as much as they were able. After all, they were about to kill, not just the Pharaoh, but another powerful Shadow user as well. _Is this how it ends?_

_1..._

"What the…" Suddenly, one of Kaiba's hand released Atemu's, as a powerful surge of Shadow magic struck him. Taking advantage of his momentary confusion, Atemu removed his swords from his body and flung them to the streets below.

'_No..!'_ Anzu cried out. _'The boy?' Impossible! I didn't even sense him! How can he aim his Shadow powers at Kaiba's hands from over 700 meters away?_

On the roof of a building, nearly 800 meters away, in fact, Yuugi grinned from behind his binoculars. "Gotcha! They're all distracted, now's your chance, Atemu!"

And take it he did, pummeling Kaiba with short bursts of Shadow magic, sending him flying to Ryou and Marik behind him. He streaked past them, hitting them with enough Shadow magic to incapacitate them for the few moments he needed to complete his task. Only Anzu stood between him and seal. She saw in his eyes a fierce determination to break the seal… and all who stood in his way.

Too many times had she faced those hardened ruby eyes but she still couldn't help the cold shiver that crawled down her spine.

_Pathetic,_ she scolded herself, drawing her sword. _This is no time for emotions._ "You will not--!" Anzu could not finish her sentence, as Atemu had slashed his own sword across her torso and was already blazing past her. The wound was not physically deep but her emotions were shredded. "I didn't… even slow him down," she scoffed, looking down at her blood flowing from her chest.

_Just have to break that seal_, Atemu thought, building up his Shadow energies. If it was real, he would need a large amount of magic. He didn't dare look back at Anzu. He had to pretend that he didn't see the flicker of raw pain behind her eyes. The wound he inflicted was not fatal - she probably already healed it, along with the others. He just needed enough time to get to the seal and shatter it.

But even that steel resolve could not stop the regret from burning in his stomach. Forcing the barrage of memories and past feelings aside, he emitted a powerful surge of Shadow magic towards the seal.

_Too late!_ Anzu had indeed healed her wounds with her Shadow powers immediately after he struck but it was still far too late.

_Pray it's not real…_ Ryou and Marik could only look on in dread, as Atemu's magic inched closer and closer to the seal. Kaiba could not even bare to look, having failed at his revenge once again.

"GOOO!" Yuugi cried out, hands clenched in dire hope.

_If this is the real one, the seal will break_, Atemu braced himself. _And I can get Mana back before the 150__th__ White Dragon appears!

* * *

Afterword:_ Thank you for reading! The majority of the key characters have been introduced and I hope you all have a clear idea on the plot so far. Next chapter will be out in less than a week. Hopefully. We all know how I did with the last deadline.


End file.
